Can't stand it Anymore
by Crazy Rikku
Summary: YY & SM X-over! Mina's a new student. She then gets caught by Yusuke de-transforming. Let the blackmailing begin! But spending all these times together gets him to know her a little better...I wonder what that's going to turn into?
1. Caught!

Yes! Yes! Yes! Come one come all! To see the never heard of couples you've never seen of for my Yu Yu fic!  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
Well if you want to find out, just read on! The most unbelievable couples shall shock you!  
  
But our main character for this is Mina and....  
  
And we shall begin our story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu or Sailor Moon!  
  
SUMMARY: Everyone hates bullies and I know I do, how about you? Mina sure does. Ever since her parents transferred her to Saryashiki Jr. High, it's been nothing but pure heck. Just because of one fellow. Yusuke Urameshi. Keiko and Keiko's friends are the only ones who stand up for her but it's mostly Keiko who the only one Yusuke listens to. But here's what happens: Mina lives at least 10 miles from her school so she flies in her Sailor V form everyday because no one would noticed it was just a regular human flying than their favorite Super Hero! But when she tries landing on the school roof top, what she didn't know was that a certain raven haired boy with a green jumpsuit has watched her land and de-transform. Now he threatens to black mail her if---she doesn't teach him how to fly herself. But it's way hilarious when Mina later finds out that this Yusuke Urameshi is the Spirit Detective Koenma hired and he could've given Yusuke flying powers when ever he could!!! But, a familiar Sailor Moon enemy or enemies come and host the new Dark Tournament in which they captured Serena so basically they have no team captain. But guess who fills in for her. Guess? Guess? Can't? Well you're just going to have to wait to find out!!  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Mina Aino, a.k.a. Sailor V. slept peacefully as the morning sunshine came through the cracks of the blinds from her window. But hence the PEACE in peacefully. Her annoying talking cat Artemis came up to her, and gave her 3 swipes to the face which made her scream awake which then awoke the entire neighborhood!  
  
______________________________________  
  
"Stupid Artemis, Stupid new school," Sailor V. mumbled to herself as she rubbed her face on the way flying to school. Yes, this girl can fly. She finds it a better mode of transportation than the bus because it always smells like dead squirrels in there and flying is more faster. Saryashiki was only 10 miles away. But there's another reason Mina is starting to despise school. Yusuke Urameshi. School bully to everyone who can't talk or isn't afraid of him. Mina would fight her own battles but she's always 1 second too late because Keiko is always right there in Yusuke's face to tell him off.  
  
It's only been a week and it seems like now Mina's getting really busy with school. They volleyball coach made an exception when she asked to try out for the volleyball team, the same one Keiko's on, which the coach never regretted because now Mina's the full time captain of the team since she's so good! She's also been busy with scout work. And dance class, you can't forget dance class. Saving the city isn't that easy ya know. All that and school work and having a social life! *Groans*  
  
10 minutes later (It's like a mile every minute. Lol) she decided to land some where different because on the roof, no one would come and see her change which is good because Mina doesn't like peeping-toms!  
  
A flash of light came and there was regular Mina carrying her bag as she put her transforming stick away. AS she walked, a boy, about her age, looked back at her and look at the site he just saw. He then had the worst smirk you could think of.  
  
_____________________________  
  
(Mina's POV)  
  
Ah yes! School is out! School is out! Alright! Alright!!  
  
I came out to wait for my friends who would always pass by to pick me up. Until I felt his breath on my shoulder. I gave a shiver but I sensed his energy. "What do you want Yusuke?" I whimpered.  
  
"Waiting for a ride?"  
  
"No."  
  
"The bus?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What are you waiting for then?"  
  
"Is that any of your business?" He sure was nosey.  
  
"Waiting for your energy to refill up so that you could go....fly?"  
  
I was barely standing on my tippy-toes when I almost fell. I was immediately in his face. "How on earth did you know that?!"  
  
"I saw you. On the roof. When you de-transformed from Sailor V. Our city's hero?"  
  
His mouth was immediately covered by my hand as I pulled him over to the side of the school where no one could listen in.  
  
He slapped my hand away. "It's a shame our fair city has to spend money on cruddy merchandise on a girl who happens to dress up in a short skirt and goes to my school. Do you get any benefits from it?"  
  
"Listen you. Don't tell anyone about this! I have enough dirt from you as it already is."  
  
"What if I do tell? What are you going to do to me? You're going to have to hide yourself from all the news cameras!"  
  
I rubbed my chin. "What are you wanting out of this Urameshi?"  
  
"I won't tell...if....you teach me how to fly. If I can learn how, I won't tell your secret. I'll keep it from everyone but until then-" he pointed his finger on my nose. "WELL?"  
  
I had no turning back. I didn't really want him exposing to every that I, am the one and only Sailor V.  
  
"Sure, I guess. Do you know where Cherry hill temple's at?"  
  
______________________________  
  
Raye's temple? I wonder what the others are going have to say?! 


	2. Learning how to fly for Beginners

Welcome back to chapter 2!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sailor Moon so get over it!  
  
Typing fingers ready!...  
  
_________________________________________  
  
"What?! You're bringing him to my grandpa's holy temple?!" screamed out Raye in anger.  
  
Lita didn't look so mad but she had her arms crossed."Yeah, he might make it...un-holy or something. I mean a punk like him? "  
  
Mina brushed off her bangs from her eyes. "Yeah I know but please Raye! He's coming in a few minutes! And this is the only place in the city that people won't think is weird because all sorts of weird stuff happen here. "  
  
"She's got a point," Serena murmured. She was then shuttened up by a bonk on the head by Rini. "Must you say stupid things at the wrong times?(don't worry, Rini's in her regular age in this fic!!)  
  
Serena had no time for this. She had business anyway. With a quick rub to her head and a fake threat to Rini, she got up and headed towards the exit. "Well I'm out. See you guys later."  
  
"Oh!" chuckled Ami. "You're going to see Hiei again?"  
  
Serena stopped in her tracks.  
  
Rini stood up and joined in. "That's right! You always mutter his name in your sleep! 'Oh Hiei!' Is he your boyfriend or something? I thought you were trying to get over Darien still?"  
  
Serena turned red in the face. "Would you stay off of my private matters? Yes! I am over Darien already! Now Good-bye!" And off she stomped away.  
  
"Please Raye!" Mina continued. "He's coming closer! I feel his energy!"  
  
Raye growled and crossed her arms. She looked the other way for a second and looked back at Mina who was about to cry. "Oh, all right. How long will you be here?"  
  
"For when he actually learns how to fly on his own."  
  
"I still think it's a stupid idea, but....alright. Come on girls, let's go shopping."  
  
"Shopping, you say?" Lita asked as she got up.  
  
"Whatever," she replied.  
  
"Could we check out the bookstores first?"  
  
"I said whatever!"  
  
Mina sat back on the step with arms grabbing onto her legs and head down like there was something wrong with her.  
  
"Alright teacher, I'm here," came a boy's voice.  
  
Mina sighed and looked up. He was here.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked. His face looked like he cared.  
  
"Nothing. Don't worry about." Mina unfolded her legs and stretched them out. "Let's get started, shall we?"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Over at Genkai's temple, Serena always does her daily visits to check up on her when the old lady just had to bring up, "He was here before he left."  
  
Serena, who was petting Puu, (Yusuke's now adult form Phoenix), turned her head. She knew exactly who she was talking about. "Really? What did he want?"  
  
"He just wanted to say his goodbyes to Puu and myself before he left for that country for college. He looked really determined to go all for it. I hope he gets the education he needs.(anyone know what Darien was going for? To be something or what?_) " she sipped her tea.  
  
"Oh...yeah...I hope that too." She got up and rubbed Puu's head one more time which made him coo softly. "Well, I'm gunna go. Hafta watch the little squirt. Her hijinks are crazy." She walked towards the door. "I'll see you two later," she waved and was out.  
  
Genkai looked at Puu who had looked back at her. "She's still not that quite over him, is she?"  
  
Puu nodded and looked out the door.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
***SERENA'S POV****  
  
Oh man, why did grandma have to bring that up? I wiped the tears from my eyes. I have to get that guy out of my head! He left me. I did nothing. Besides....there was that age thing difference.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Serena's image was from a glass ball as a woman's hands touched it. A Man with a dark crescent moon symbol(upside down) came up behind her. They both smirked.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
(Still Serena's POV)  
  
I was heading down the steps of Genkai's temple when I heard a sudden rustle of the bushes. I stopped. I looked around trying to get a good sense of where it's spirit was. That's when I would know how to attack. I pointed my hand as I looked around so I could get a good shot to kill it.  
  
The beast came out and had tackled me from behind as I fell flat on my stomach. It growled in my ear and gave one swipe as I screamed. I held my hand facing towards it and strained to formed an energy wave because of the heaviness of this creature. It formed as I sent it, the creature came right off of me. I got up slowly because I can feel that my back was bleeding because of that scratch. I turned as the monsters mug appeared in my eyes. It was like a large wet, werewolf looking creature and it's fangs were craving Moon meat. It lunged at me as I covered my eyes. The next thing I heard was two swipes, a cry like from dog, and a plopping of a body. I uncovered my eyes and looked. It was a short man who happened to be holding a katana blade covered in green goo.  
  
"Hn. Filth." He muttered to himself as he wiped the green blood off.  
  
I was still sitting down because I had no strength to stand up. That, ladies and gentlemen, shows how weak I can get. "hiei? What?"  
  
His eyes glared at me. "You shouldn't get yourself into trouble like this. "  
  
"I can't help it. I'm famous---" I couldn't finish anymore because of the lose of blood I was losing due to the big scratch on my back.  
  
He caught me as he looked at the injury mark.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
***MINA'S POV****  
  
Yusuke had hard trouble understanding stuff. No wonder the guy doesn't do any good at school.  
  
I was sitting right in front of him. "No! Yusuke, watch me again. Before I can actually teach you how to fly, you're going to have to learn how to control your energy!"  
  
"Energy? How'd you know about Spirit energy?"  
  
"Spirit Energy?"  
  
He chuckled nervously. "Never mind."  
  
I shook my head. "Watch, okay?"  
  
I concentrated my energies as then a small ball of light appeared in my hands. He was amazed like he'd never seen one before. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "You try. Once you get this, you'll be ready to fly. "  
  
He nodded. He closed his eyes as he held his hands out like mine. He closed them real hard and it looked like he was really determined to do it...  
  
A small energy ball appeared, no bigger than mine but it was an energy ball. He smiled as he looked at it but he frowned nervously once he saw my anger. Yusuke wasn't concentrating enough!!!  
  
I fell on my back and groaned in annoyance. "That's it for today Yusuke. You've got homework, you know."  
  
"Homework? This better be not no math stuff."  
  
"It's not math stuff!" I sat back up and stared at him. "I want you to see if you can create an energy wave like mine and come call me when you do so we can continue your lessons from there. If it's not that big just keep trying!"  
  
"OH, Okay I guess. That'll be a piece of cake. " We both got up.  
  
I walked away and said, "till when ever you'll learn."  
  
Somehow, he was looking at me as if he was touched by an angel. Me? An angel? You might want Serena, sweetheart. She's the only angel here!  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
How's that? Was that good? Hope so! Read and review!! 


	3. Oops! You're the spirit detective of ear...

Wow, thanks for the review for this story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu nor SM!  
  
The girls had heard about Serena's attack and all gathered at Genkai's temple along with Hiei and Kurama who just happened to be there.  
  
Once Serena would stop complaining of having her back being healed by Genkai, they would get into a meeting on who did this.  
  
As Grandma helped Serena back inside of the room where everyone was gathered, Lita decided to bring things up. She rubbed her chin. "To tell you guys, I have no idea who would do this to Serena. I mean, I can guess every demon in all the different worlds hate her because of all the good thing's she's done and all-"  
  
"Idiot, that's most demons," grunted the fire demon.  
  
"Yeah, Lita. And I'm right here!"  
  
Lita sweat dropped as Ami continued for her. "Something tells me it wasn't just any demon. Maybe it could be an old enemy of ours?"  
  
Mina shook her head. "If it was an old enemy of ours, Artemis and Luna would've told us right away!"  
  
"I agree with Mina!" chirped Rini as she held onto her Luna-P.  
  
"Moon cats can't sense everything you know, " came Hiei's voice again.  
  
The girls all glared at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kurama sweat dropped and sat next to Lita. "Hiei's actually right. Maybe it's an enemy we all can't sense. "  
  
"But who would want meatball brain dead?" Rini asked him.  
  
The fox demon looked down. "It is...uncertain."  
  
Serena scoffed which made everyone look at her. "Great, we have an unknown enemy trying to assassinate me. What's next? At least I'm not getting black mailed!" She smiled slyly at Mina which the others did but left Hiei, Kurama, and Genkai in confusion.  
  
Mina sweat dropped in embarrassment.  
  
"What? Black mailed. What's it about?" Hiei asked.  
  
Kurama chuckled, " Yes, please tell us Mina. I'm sure we would like to know. "  
  
Everyone was smiling at her which was making Mina nervous by the minute. "Why do you 3 have to know? I'm sure Genkai can tell you. She's the psychic one."  
  
"I'll tell you!" harped Lita.  
  
Mina was about to pounce on her when Raye and Rini caught her from jumping. "Yusuke saw her flying and he's blackmailing her if she doesn't teach him how to fly!"  
  
"Black mail? Why don't you just kill the detective if he ever does? And kill the ones he tells it to?"  
  
"I'm not like you Hiei. You know I'm trying to act normal and that punk can do whatever he wants. I'll teach him how to fly and I'll get it over with. "  
  
Serena crossed her arms. "Funny, really. I'm starting to agree with Hiei. You should do something about him because he does bully you non- stop!"  
  
"Oh? Takes one to know one!"  
  
"You take that back blondie!"  
  
"You're blonde too!"  
  
Botan who just entered had no idea what's going on. "Any luck on this enemy? " she asked as she took a seat.  
  
"No, none yet," answered Raye. "But we're brainstorming on who it is!"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Over at the night time of Tokyo, Yusuke had finally achieved his energy ball so he took Mina's order and called her. But her mom said she wasn't home because she left for Genkai's temple.  
  
Genkai's temple? She knows Genkai too?  
  
______________________________________  
  
He was on his way over there when he heard a voice call out to him. "Hey Urameshi! Where ya goin'?"  
  
Yusuke turned and saw a red headed taller boy running over to him.  
  
"What in the world? What are you doing out here so late?"  
  
"Shizuru sent me out to get something from the store. I'd like to ask you the same thing!" His face turned into investigative.  
  
"I'm going to Genkai's. Mina's over there. "  
  
"Mina? Mina Aino?"  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"That cute girl you're picking on, huh? How does she know Master Genkai?"  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
They both continued to walk.  
  
"So that's where you were!" yelled out a girl's voice which made Yusuke freeze in place.  
  
An angry Keiko stomped up to him. "I called your house but your mom said you weren't there!"  
  
"Would you stop acting like my girlfriend! I'm fine!"  
  
"I would stop acting like this if I wouldn't stop worrying about you! You have school tomorrow and you can't manage to have another detention!"  
  
"I could!" he walked with Kuwabara. "See ya."  
  
"Don't you walk away from me!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
"So many enemies to choose from, " Serena thought to herself. "Who would want to kill me the most?"  
  
" How about Chaos!" Lita suggested.  
  
"No way!" Mina told her. "Remember, Serena destroyed that fellow so it shouldn't of tried to come and kill her again!"  
  
"Sorry! It's just a suggestion!"  
  
"What on earth could it be?"  
  
"What on earth could what be?"  
  
Everyone looked as they saw Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko all in the door way. Mina let out a tiny squeak.  
  
"What are you doing here, Yusuke?" asked Botan.  
  
Raye knew that name. "Yusuke? Yusuke Urameshi..."  
  
Yusuke looked at her.  
  
"As in the Spirit detective who happens to be half demon Yusuke Urameshi?"  
  
"A half demon spirit detective?!" Mina glared at him. "You never told me this!"  
  
Yusuke just kept on chuckling and scratching his head. "My mistake!"  
  
Sorry about that short chapter but a girl's gotta sleep! 


	4. Onward with the Flying Lessons!

Hip-hop HORRAY! I'm so glad for the reviews even though this is chapter 4...4 reviews...chapter 4...okay, I was just weird there. Lol.  
  
Venus of Love: Yeah, sorry about the Serena/Hiei thingie but this is basically about Yusuke and Mina! Yes! And don't worry, you'll see Kurama and Lita later...^o^ and you'll se Kuwabara with someone you wouldn't expect! Just ignore that thing and focus on Yusuke and Mina. But I'm glad you liked it!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Me: Everyone! I'd like to introduce my helper! You may of recognized her from my other stories! Welcome my Yami-----Eros!  
  
Eros: *comes in and bows* Sank you, Sank you very mush. You've been a kind audience.  
  
Me: You didn't even do anything yet.  
  
Eros: .....*sweat drops* Oooooooooho really?  
  
Me: Stop acting like Jim Carrey and tell them what's going to go on!  
  
Eros: *grunts* Excuse me if I wanted to get ready for acting class. But to tell you the truth, if you'd tell me, I would know what's going on!  
  
Me:.......oh.....welcome folks.  
  
Eros: Oh yeah! WARNING: Keiko bashing! We advise you if you are a fan of Keiko then don't read this chapter! It's very minor though.  
  
Me: Sorry Keiko fans!  
  
Eros: Oh..*Whispers* Briefs is being really evil! She cuts Mina's hair in this chapter of up coming ones!  
  
Me: Hey! You weren't supposed to say that!!  
  
Eros: *holds a cross up* Evil! Evil!  
  
______________________________________________________________________--  
  
Mina was stomping her way home as Yusuke kept apologizing when he was walking right behind her. Steam was coming out of her ears and nose, that you could tell she was very angry.  
  
"You being a Sailor Scout, you should've known that I was the spirit detective!"  
  
Mina just ignored him and looked at Artemis who was walking next to her. "Did you hear something Artemis?"  
  
"He said-"  
  
"Ugh! I was being sarcastic!"  
  
"Hey! Would you at least talk to me!?"  
  
Mina turned and still had her angry face on. She point in his face. "How dare you not tell me this? Knowing that you are spirit detective of earth means you have powers too and you're able to learn on your own! Teaching you was just a big waste of my time! " She walked away as Artemis apologized for her. "Sorry, Yusuke. If you only knew Mina better you would know how she reacts."  
  
"Artemis, let's go already!"  
  
The white cat jumped up from being startled and ran after her. "I'm coming!"  
  
Yusuke just had to say something. "Fine! If you won't teach me, I'll tell everyone you're secret!"  
  
That made Mina stop in her tracks. Yusuke smirked arrogantly as Mina turned her head. "Like I would care? If you did tell I can just have Ami do an erasel spell on whoever you tell! I'm not worried." She continued to walk as Yusuke fell.  
  
He got up quickly. He really wanted to learn how to fly. Yusuke just had to get her back to trust her again! He resulted to one thing. Just before Mina went walking around the corner, she saw a flash of light which made her stop. She turned and looked at him. Yusuke actually did learn something. There, he was standing with not one but two energy balls in his hands. He's a quick learner since he doesn't really do his homework and hardly comes to learn an education.  
  
Mina was actually surprised. She walked up to him slowly as he put the two energy balls together to make into one. "See? People can me stupid yet I just learned how to do this today and I got it just like that. I wasn't really concentrated then but now I have it."  
  
Mina took the energy ball in her own hands. The energy has to be really strong as it will be the only thing holding the being up while flying. Indeed, it was very strong. Maybe because it was partially of his demon strength or his demon and human strength combined.  
  
*****MINA'S POV****  
  
The energy wave was really powerful. He really did do his homework. Should I really teach it to him again?  
  
I threw the ball up wards and grabbed it to make it disappear. "You passed the first test, I guess. "  
  
He smiled. "So, you're going to go back to teaching me again?" he chuckled nervously.  
  
I sighed. "One condition. "  
  
"Oh yeah? What's that?"  
  
"You tell me everything I should know about you and this spirit detective business. "  
  
"Only if you'll tell me about your scout business."  
  
"Hey! I'm teaching you how to fly aren't I ? I won't teach you again if you don't tell me what you do!"  
  
"I won't tell you what I do if you don't tell me what you do!"  
  
I hated arguing. "Fine. Grandma's temple at noon. Better be there."  
  
"Gra-you mean Genkai?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, she doesn't care if we call her grandma," I started to walk away with Artemis. "She likes us."  
  
For a moment there Yusuke didn't know what she meant by 'She like us' but then he realized what it meant. "Hey! She likes me too ya know! She gave her Spirit wave to me!"  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
****END POV****  
  
The next day, Mina was already waiting with Genkai and Rini watching with Puu from the window. Yusuke arrived a few minutes after 12 and immediately he was apologizing for being late. "Keiko kept interrogating me on where I was going. I swear, she can be so over-dramatic at times. She acts like she controls me. "  
  
"Control Freak?"  
  
"Exactly! Hey! You were just thinking what I was thinking!"  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
***MINA'S POV***  
  
We both stood there on the steps as we faced each other. "Concentrate that ball of energy to all over your body. You will glow all over which means you'll be ready for take off. Watch me." I stared directly into his eyes and my body started to glow a yellow color. I continued to glow as I continued our lesson. "You see, people who begin to glow are beginners at flying. Once you stop glowing, that means you have the hang of it. I'm just glowing so I can show you. Now..." my voice trailed off as I nodded to him. He nodded back at me and closed his eyes. I couldn't believe what I saw next was that his body started to glow too!  
  
___________________________  
  
(When I talk about inside, that means Mina's POV is halted for a minute)  
  
"Would you look at that Grandma! The idiot's starting to glow! He really did pay attention to Mina!"  
  
"Yes, this is quite peculiar. When I teached him all I did before he fought in the dark tournament it had to take him months to achieve everything. "  
  
Rini looked at her. " I thought he had a 2 month wait because of the tournament started in 2 months?"  
  
Genkai didn't answer because she was just proved wrong. Which made her sweat dropped.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
"This is great! You're doing it!"  
  
He smiled back at me. Which I looked the other way. Here, were two glowing people facing each other. I looked back at him trying to not blush. "You're getting there! Now, there's one more step after this then you'll be ready to fly. Think Yusuke!" I grabbed his hand with mine. "Think of your body being as light as air. And you'll get it." I let go as he was just staring at me. "Well?"  
  
He shook his head, got himself together and closed his eyes again. A few seconds later he started to float off of the ground. He looked and laughed happily but his face dropped as he saw me on the temple roof.  
  
"Let's see if my teaching paid off. Try and getting up here!" I smirked. If he learned this much from my teachings, then he should come to me easily.  
  
"Okay! Here I go! " He then became floating all the way up. Surprisingly, he was at my level. I was completely speechless.  
  
"You're good!" I complimented. My watched beeped. "Oh?" I pressed the button as I landed back on the ground with him.  
  
"What's up?" he asked.  
  
"We're gunna hafta cut lessons short today. I have a dance recital. " I was about to leave when he asked. "What time?"  
  
I turned to him confused. "What do you mean what time? You're not thinking about going, are you?"  
  
"If you haven't noticed, I go to Saryashiki too."  
  
No arguments there. "Okay. It's at 7. but if you embarrass me by doing something stupid there, I swear I'll choke you to death."  
  
"I'll be there!"  
  
"Rini! Let's go!"  
  
Rini came out like she didn't hear anything that was going on and tripped because she thought they were watching her. She got up immediately and started walking with her .  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Over at Cherry Hill temple, Raye was in her priestess outfit and had her pet crows on her shoulders as she swept the front entrance. The mail man came scared because everyone thinks crows are really creepy pets to keep. Raye smiled at him as he just dropped the mail and ran away screaming. That puts her down a lot. They think she's weird just because she's psychic and she has crows for pets.  
  
She put her the brooms against the wall and walked towards the entrance where the mail was. When she bent down, she saw a pair of feet approach her. "What was that about?" asked the goofy voice.  
  
Raye looked up and saw Kuwabara standing there looking at the way the mailman ran to.  
  
"Everyone's like that when they come here except for my friends," she replied to him as she picked up the mail and walked back to the steps.  
  
"Because of those creepy crows you keep around?"  
  
She gave him a glare which made him step back scared.  
  
"They're not creepy! They were my first friends before I even made any." She put the mail to the side and went over to the crow cages. As she was putting her friends back in their cages she continued," No one ever has any appreciation for creatures like these. Only me."  
  
Kuwabara felt for Raye....well, sort of.  
  
She looked at him. "So what's up?"  
  
He couldn't stop thinking about the loneliness she used to have.  
  
"Kuwabara?..."  
  
He finally got back to himself and answered her quietly," You heard about Mina's dance recital tonight?"  
  
"How'd you know about that?"  
  
He blushed. Here, was a good time to ask her out yet she knew about where the location of the "date" was at. But he needed some contact besides going to Yukina everyday.  
  
Before the others could say anything else, Raye's communicator suddenly started to beep. "Yeah?"  
  
Lita's image was there. "Hey, It's Lita. I'm with Kurama and we think something terribly happened to Serena. And we have a witness her to prove it."  
  
"Where are you guys at?"  
  
"Meet us out in the forest right away! I'll contact the others!"  
  
Raye shut her communicator as she was un-tying her robe, Kuwabara suddenly got excited.(lol) but his excitement got down-started when Raye was really wearing clothes underneath. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Lita says something happened to Serena. I gotta go to the woods to meet her and Kurama there. " She ran as Kuwabara came running after her. "Hey, I'll go with you!"  
  
TBC.... _____________________  
  
Eros: That's the end of that! I wouldn't call that a cliff hanger but we'll leave it to you readers to think what happened to Serena. 


	5. Let me help you

Here we are at our next chapter!  
  
Eros: I wonder what happened to Serena? ??  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Over at the Saryashiki dance room, there was girls stretching all over in their leotards. Mina just happened to be one of them. She was stretching her leg up forward when she heard a couple of squeals and shrieks, "Ah! What's Mr. Urameshi guy doing here?"  
  
"Urameshi?" Mina turned her head and saw him standing at the door way and saw him push Keiko inside. "Mina, you're hair!" she pointed out.  
  
Yup, Mina did cut her hair. (Like Yuna's in FFX-2) Why? During the lessons, Yusuke noticed that her hair would always get in the way so he suggested she cut it. So she did...(Yes, I know this is sounding like DBZ but I have a very good reason why! At least her hair's not like a boys!! That would be terribly wrong. But don't worry, it's going to grow back at the end!)  
  
Yusuke looked at her quizzically. "Did she cut her hair because of me?" he thought to himself.  
  
"What are you guys doing here? In fact, you better get Yusuke off the premises so the girls won't lose their concentration during the recital."  
  
"It looks like you won't be able to be in the recital today, Mina." Keiko looked down.  
  
"What? Why?" Mina's face got all angry. "Did that hussie Kiona fill my place? OKAY! WHERE ARE YA?!"  
  
"No! No! It's not that!"  
  
Mina turned back to her all calm. "Then what?"  
  
"Serena's been kidnapped."  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Over at Raye's temple, we can see a badly injured Hiei being healed by modern human medicine.  
  
"Now who was it that actually attacked you two Hiei?" asked Ami.  
  
"I don't...remember..." he replied faintly.  
  
"Well if you don't remember, how can we find out what happened to Serena?!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
Raye held her hand up to silence him. "I got it. You've seen it. I can read your mind. "  
  
"Oh yeah! You're psychic!" Kuwabara told everyone as Shizuru said," Oh wow. Did you figure that all by yourself?"  
  
"I knew that for a very long time!"  
  
Raye put her two hands on the sides of Hiei's head and closed her eyes. The next to images where too gruesome.  
  
She saw all sorts of things. Serena and Hiei walking through the forest. 5 demons like look like big slimy werewolves send a dark energy blast that was too strong for Hiei to control. Serena injured and they take her away while Hiei was beaten up badly. 2 Figures smiling from below. One a woman with a small black star on her forehead and the other with a upside down crescent moon symbol on his.  
  
Raye removed her hands and started panting. As if she was there.  
  
"Well?" Mina kneeled next to her. "What did you see?"  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
"No way! I thought those two were dead!" Lita smashed her hand into the wall.  
  
"Whoa! Take it easy Lita!" Mina said to try and calm her down. "We'll figure this out!"  
  
"Can some one please tell us what's going on?" asked Yusuke. "I mean, Serena is our friend too!"  
  
Keiko nodded," That's right!"  
  
The girls stared at them.  
  
Mina, was the one who decided to clear the things up. She started stomping over to him. "Are any of you Sailor Scouts?"  
  
"No," replied Keiko nervously.  
  
"Can any of you fit into an under a size 9 mini skirt?"  
  
"No," replied Kuwabara in a scary voice.  
  
"Have any of you been fighting crime and saving the world as long as we have?"  
  
"No!" whimpered Yusuke.  
  
"Then you guys don't have to know about this! Let's go talk girls!""  
  
All of the girls, including Botan entered the temple with the sliding door shut behind them leaving Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Keiko, Hiei, and Kurama all in confusing motions.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
It was settled, in 2 months, their lives would change forever.  
  
As they were coming out, Botan immediately got on her oar, "I'll tell Koenma right away! " And off she went.  
  
"'tell Koenma?' Tell that toddler what?" Yusuke asked as the girls were re-talking their plan over.  
  
*****MINA'S POV****  
  
Everyone looked at me as I was to speak to the non-involvers. I sighed and turned. "We'll see you guys around, okay?" And off we were in our separate directions.  
  
Kuwabara reached out, "Wait! Raye!"  
  
****END POV****  
  
"I'm sick of people not answering me the way I want them too!" yelled Yusuke. He jumped up and started fly after Mina with everyone freaked out.  
  
"Yusuke can fly?!" enacted Keiko and Kuwabara was twitching.  
  
"Who in the name who teach that idiot detective how to fly?!" Hiei was surprised as well.  
  
Shizuru just scoffed and raised an eyebrow. "I see nothing wrong with flying. "  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
***MINA'S POV****yay!  
  
I was flying in peace once before I heard some wailing up behind me telling me to stop.  
  
I halted myself and looked to see Yusuke stopping in the back of me. "Why won't you tell me these things?"  
  
"The flying lessons are over, aren't they? We don't have to be friends anymore. We can return to the way we were. You, bullying me and me, complaining to my friends because of you. " I was about to fly away again when he grabbed my hand. "What?"  
  
"I want to become your friend you know. And as your friend you can't leave me out of this."  
  
Could I really trust this guy? Who never told me he was THE spirit detective of Earth?  
  
"We're all fighting in the Dark Tournament from 2 months from now. I'm going over to my parents and making them think I'm going to some dance camp for 2 months when really I'm going to go over to Genkai's and train with her. Is that all you want to know?"  
  
He started chuckling, then that chuckling started to turn into laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"That's the exact training route I took!" he said. "Man, your brain must have half of mine or something!"  
  
"If it does, I would like to get that part removed."  
  
He stopped laughing knowing that was a rude remark. "Don't you need 5 people? All you have is yourself, Raye, Lita and Ami."  
  
"We've got Rini."  
  
There he went again! Laughing!  
  
"I don't see what's so funny! She's a pretty good fighter than you think! You can see what a child can do!"  
  
He stopped laughing knowing it wasn't really funny. "Sorry."  
  
"So I'll see you?"  
  
"No, wait."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll come with you."  
  
"What?! Why?"  
  
"So I can see how you train! And it's time I'd visit grandma again!"  
  
"You just visited her last night."  
  
"Oh yeah..." He scratched his head. "Maybe I can help you?"  
  
I rubbed my chin. A weak guy like this as my punching bag? Okay! "Sure."  
  
Some how, we were both sent off flying towards my house, yet we were holding hands without even noticing it!  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Eros: My My! That was touching!  
  
Me: Yes, wasn't it though? 


	6. The Easy Boat Ride

Yes, I do finally review my YU YU story! What Joy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YU YU or SM . Stick that to your brains!  
  
___________________________________________-  
  
****MINA's POV***  
  
Over the past 2 months was intensive training for all of us. But how could I know. We all didn't see each other for the past two months. Lita and Ami went to go train with Hiei and Kurama, Raye went her training on her own ground probably with a little help from Kuwabara and Shizuru and Reenie didn't want to train by herself she came with me and Yusuke as we all trained at Genkai's temple. Now, it was time for the boat ride. The simple...boat ride.  
  
I was waiting with Mini-Moon(they've come to fight in their sailor outfits as we all looked around this big fire in the middle that all different kinds of demon were gathered around.  
  
"Ugh! " Mini-Moon scoffed. "Could these demons get any uglier?"  
  
A demon near by had just heard that and came up to her.  
  
"huh?"  
  
"What was that little girlie? What's 2 girls doing here anyway? This isn no place for them to be hanging around! You could get squished."  
  
Reenie held her gloved fist up. "You want to say that again buddy?!"  
  
"Now now, " came a familiar voice. The girls looked and saw Jupiter standing with Mercury on the tree branches. "This is no time to be horsing around. " They both jumped next to them. "Save it for the tournament," smirked Jupiter.  
  
"You can count on it!" The demon stormed away as the we turned to our friends. "It's good to see you guys again, " I greeted them. "How'd training go?"  
  
Jupiter scratched her head and chuckled, "Well, we weren't expecting such a hard training regimen from just Kurama but when Hiei butted in to help out-"  
  
Mercury stretched her arms. "Let's just say that training with 1-ex criminal demon and another that is one is beneficial...in some way..."  
  
The short scout jumped up and down. "That's great! Once Raye gets here we cam finally go."  
  
"Hold your horses, I'm coming!" said a voice.  
  
We all looked again and saw Super Sailor Mars, ready for action!  
  
"Hey!" we greeted our remaining senshi ready for battle.  
  
"Hi guys!" greeted the last one.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
On the boat, it was a dark night of course. And every demon was gathered to themselves, thinking of strategies or thinking on how weird we look. Especially for me. Everyone remembers Sailor V for her trade mark and big red bow! But what do I have now? This mushy short hair cut....and no I didn't cut it for him! The dance teacher said it wouldn't get in my way as I danced since I always ended up with hair in my mouth every time I danced.  
  
"hey guys, " I wanted to know. "Who's exactly the team captain here? I mean at times like these Serena would be the captain. But Mars, you're second in command right?"  
  
She urged her hands as I was terribly wrong. "Uh-uh! You are not picking me! I'm the second scout that came into this team but I'm no leader!"  
  
I looked at Mercury. "Don't look at me! I'm third! I'm the brains to I already have an important part in this group!"  
  
"And Mina, I'm the brawn. I'm the strongest one here when it comes to fighting."  
  
I looked down at Reenie.  
  
Mini-Moon chuckled nervously, "Oh no you don't ! I maybe related to that meatball but that means I don't have leader material in me!"  
  
On the loud speaker, " Aye, would the team captains please come up to the platform as we be doin' the elimination finals. Argh."  
  
The girls looked at me as my eyes widened. "WHAT?!"  
  
My best-friend Jupiter urged me up there. "Come on, you're the one...CAPTAIN!"  
  
"Fine, you bunch of sour puss losers." I flew up there right in front of the front of the charging demons! Wait! No fair! The captain said go when I wasn't even up there!  
  
A bunch of horned demons headed my way and I punched them out of my way. I soon became hoarded with demons as they began to do a dog pile on my own body.  
  
I was way on the bottom as one whispered to me, "Your blonde hair is pretty... eh heh heh..."  
  
I made a strained smile as I chuckled too. "Thank you."  
  
One second later, I screamed and powered up as all the demon were sent flying.  
  
The captain was scared as the girls acted like it was nothing. One demon was flying towards them as they all ducked with out looking back and continued to watch me at work.  
  
I calmed down and looked around. Demons either dead or wounded or knocked out by that surge of energy that I emitted to all of them. I started to dance in victory as the others sweat dropped.  
  
"Oh boy."  
  
"There she goes again."  
  
"Where'd she learn dance moves like that?"  
  
The captain was stigmatized on how a girl like myself beat powerful demons. Most of his was his goons! I quickly sensed what he was about to do so I yelled at my teammates, " GIRLS! MOVE NOW!"  
  
~~~END POV~~~~  
  
Not to far away, there was another boat heading towards Hanging Neck Island and it happened to be the one that our other friends were on. They were all looking out the on what that glowing thing was because the battle boat was not too far away and Yusuke immediately knew who it was. But his smiling wasn't so reassuring as of now when the boat exploded!  
  
Keiko was holding Artemis and Luna when she gasped. Botan covered her mouth as Kuwabara became angry.  
  
"Mina!!"  
  
Hiei chuckled. "Would you think they would be that stupid to stay on a boat that was about explode into flames. "  
  
"Really Yusuke, you should think more of the girls," Kurama pointed to the sky as everyone looked and saw 5 twinkles fly to the island.  
  
Keiko sighed in relief. "I'm glad they're okay."  
  
Yusuke really wanted to make sure. So he climbed the edge and took off as the ones who didn't know he could fly freaked out.  
  
Keiko shuddered, "When did he learn how to fly?!"  
  
"Urameshi was like a speeding bullet!"  
  
Botan walked in front of them. "Simple, my friends. Mina was the one who taught him how to fly."  
  
Keiko blinked. "Mina, huh?" she looked down.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The girls already arrived at the island and were already laughing with Teenage Koenma when Yusuke came in for a landing.  
  
*****MINA'S POV*****  
  
I looked. "Yusuke?"  
  
"What was that explosion about?"  
  
"That nerd of a captain tried to kill us with killing everyone else on that boat," Jupiter answered him. "Why?" Her eyes became sly. She nudged Yusuke. "Were you worried? About Mina?"  
  
He turned and crossed his arms angrily. "No. "  
  
"Awww!!...That's just so cute!"  
  
"Stop saying it's cute! I just wanted to see if you all were okay!"  
  
Teenage Koenma decided to join in the laughter. "Oh ho!" he laughed.  
  
Yusuke grunted at them, "If you guys plan on making fun of me I'll go back to the boat and come here then!"  
  
"Why go back on the boat when you're already here?" I asked.  
  
"The girl has a point," sighed Mini-Moon. "Stay!"  
  
"Yeah! Stay!"  
  
"You don't want to wait for those slow pokes anyway!"  
  
_______________________-  
  
aw...sorry for that being so short but I'm not that big of a pokemon fan yet I watch the cartoon show and I was watching the new episode where they all split up! WAH!!!!!! 


End file.
